Recovery
by Septemberwriting
Summary: Sonny was rescued and now needs time to recover before returning full-time to Bravo team. Everyone offers him spots in their homes, but when he's discharged under the responsibility of his emergency contact, he knows where he wants to stay. He just has to hope he's still welcome.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, two more deep breaths Petty Officer Quinn and we'll be finished." He was leaning stomach first onto the bench in the Doctor's office. It reminded him of last year in J-Bad when the guys were taking frag out of his shoulder and back. Compared to the discomfort he felt now, he'd rather have Ray and his less than delicate touch removing pieces of shrapnel from his skin.

Normally Sonny would crack a joke or fake grumble how much he hated being treated so fragile, but after his ordeal in North Korea he was just tired. After literally catching every breathe in the wardroom on board the USS Booker T. Washington, flying back stateside where he hopped from hospital bed to hammock to bench in a futile attempt to get comfortable and now at the base hospital, he was spent. If he hadn't lost and retrieved his life 90-some odd hours ago, he would've been at the bar or at home, drinking. And drinking a lot. He didn't want to admit it, but he was feeling worn down. All he wanted to do was get drunk and pass out in a deep slumber.

"Your lungs finally sound clear. We'll be giving you a small dose of antibiotics as a preventative measure, just to make sure you don't build up anymore fluid than normal, but otherwise, you're all set." Just as the Doctor pushed her stool back under her desk there was a light knock at the door. She looked over her shoulder and Sonny looked up to see the rest of Bravo cramming into the little window trying to get a glimpse into the room, "feeling up for visitors?"

"Even if I wasn't they're Tier One operators. They just knocked to be polite, better let 'em in quick." Both smiled as the Doctor barely had her hand on the knob when it swung open.

"How's our guy?" Jason was the first in and by Sonny's side squeezing his shoulder, resisting the secondhand nature to slap him on the back. Brock and Cerberus were behind him deftly coming into the room making sure there were no exposed tubing or vital wires.

"Lungs sound clear, no more jagged breaths and he can take full inhales and exhales without trouble. It shouldn't be too much longer until he can rejoin you guys full-time."

"That's great news. Thanks Doc." Ray was flanking Sonny's other side, Clay and Trent right behind him, Trent scanning his medical chart.

"Take a few minutes in here Sonny and then you can leave. Excuse me gentlemen."

"How're you really feeling?" Trent asked, almost wanting to do another examination himself. He wasn't there for the Operation and although the medical teams on board the USS Booker T. Washington and here on base knew their jobs and excelled at them, they didn't know Bravo Team—they didn't know Sonny—like he did.

For the past few days, that's the only question Sonny's heard. That and can anyone get him anything.

"I'm alright. Just ready to leave." He stood up and threw his T-shirt back on, patting Cerberus on the head as he moved in between the guys.

"Speaking of leaving, Mikey wants to know when Uncle Sonny's coming over to watch College Football with him and Emma's got this date coming up, I could use some back up intimidating the guy. Come stay at my house until you're fully cleared."

"That sounds like work. Stay with me, Naima will keep you feed and you can spend the days watching Adventure Time with the kids. We'd love to have you."

"Two words Sonny: Beer and Cerberus. Danielle's traveling for work so the place is mine."

"Well damn, if everyone's offering you can stay with me too. I…" Clay starts.

"Don't do that," Jason interrupts. "Your still post break-up and a little bit of a disaster."

"Not to mention the air in J-Bad is probably cleaner than your apartment right now," Ray adds causing laughs to erupt, even from Clay.

"Thanks guys, but it's alright. I'm looking forward to getting home." That was a lie, he couldn't stand being home alone with the quiet, but the guys needed the quality time with their family. Being apart of Bravo Team already took so much time away from their personal lives, he didn't want to add to it.

"You really shouldn't be alone, but I'll be stopping by to check on you," Trent't tone left no room for discussion. Even before Sonny could respond, Brock broke out in a laugh that spreads to the rest of the guys. "What? Someone's gotta look out for you. I'm sorry my name's not Brittany, Tiffany, Chastity or Charity."

"Don't be jealous of me and my ability. You heard the Doc, I can breathe deep without trouble."

This was the first time since everything happened that guys were able to be together and genuinely laugh. It was these kinds of moments Sonny lived for. Maybe mix in a spin up to fulfill his adrenaline, but there was nothing better than this. Being with his brothers, everyone safe and hanging out. All that was missing was Blackburn, Davis and a call from Mandy to ruin their fun and remind them they have actual jobs.

"Let's blow this joint," he declared.

After instructions to call if he needed anything and more well wishes, the guys left Sonny to fill out the few forms that needed his signature before he could leave the premises. Standing at the Nurses Station, a nurse he vaguely recognized from when he was first brought in approached him with a bright smile.

"Good to see you doing better Petty Officer. We've called your Emergency Contact, she's on her way over as we speak."

"Thanks, but what's the Emergency Contact for? The Doctor said I was good to go."

"Just extra precaution we take. We want to make sure you get home safely."

"Got it. Thanks." He kept cool on the outside, but inside he was freaking out.

She was on her way over? Now? This would be their first interaction since he told her he wanted to keep things professional. Since dying and being brought back to life. They had to reconnect like this? In here? In front of all these people? He couldn't help the nerves tick he had of removing his hat, bending the brim and adjusting it on his head. He still couldn't replicate that adjustment she did after their first kiss in the bar. Maybe it was her nervous tick, to play with whichever cap or cowboy hat he was wearing, but either way, he liked it and for the life of him, he couldn't recapture the feel.

"Hey Davis, how's everything?" He heard from down the hall. He kept his back to the voices, but tried to see as much as possible from the corner of his eye. His chest felt inflamed and it was getting harder to breathe. He heard her laugh and had to look down to make sure his legs were still working. If he remembered the Nurse's name, he'd call her and tell her to get the Doctor. When he could no longer hear her voice or name, he leaned on the Nurse's Station, elbows flush against the counter and stared out of the windows. She must be getting close and he couldn't make eye contact first. It would look too desperate, too pathetic, too much emotion would show.

And then there it was. In a swift motion, his lucky University of Texas hat Clay had been safe guarding for him, was swiped from his head.

"So I know your cowboy hat doesn't go in the shower, but it looks like this guy's been through a flood."

He can't help, but laugh and finally make eye contact with her. He's never met a woman who can go toe-to-toe with him, bust his balls and make him feel things he's never felt before. It's just a bonus she's a badass Navy woman, his best friend and can make him forget how to breathe in the best way possible.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Since we have a few more weeks until new episodes start, I was hoping a new story would help hold us over. Happy to see its being enjoyed!

"Damn Davis." He meant every word of it too. He wasn't just speaking to her habit he secretly loved of grabbing his hat either. What he really wanted to say was:

'Damn Davis, you better stop that. Bravo Team doesn't need anymore bad luck.' And:

'Damn Davis, even dressed in uniform you still look damn good,' but he couldn't allow himself to say those things. Not here. Not now. Not where people can hear.

It was the way she smiles at him from ear-to-ear with that sparkle in her eyes. The way she looks at him like he's a dream and not the nightmare he thinks of himself as. Her ability to be so calm and cool around him while he antagonized over every response and every gesture made in her presence. All of it, everything about her made her irresistible, but for some reason he couldn't act on it. It wasn't the "exciting fear" of possibly getting in trouble with UCMJ and losing his identity as a Seal either. It was strictly something about her. His exploits are no secret and when he liked someone and they took a liking to him, it was pretty much a done deal following a similar routine. Hang out, grab a ton of drinks, they'd ask for exciting details about being an _actual_ Navy Seal like he was living some glamorized Hollywood version and wasn't a real person struggling to keep his shit together, he'd ask about the civilian life he was slowly losing touch with and then off to his or her place for a good chunk of the night. With Davis though, the routine didn't work and when he really thought about it, he didn't want it to work out that way.

"Hey, you alright? I was told you were cleared." He looks down and sees her right hand gently pressed against his chest, her left hand gripping his arm. Only then he realizes he hasn't said anything for a few minutes.

"All good."

"Are you sure? I think I saw the doctor just pass, want me to grab her real quick?"

He makes eye contact with her again; taking in the UT cap that still resting lop-sided on her ponytail and the professional look she has from her shoulders down and smiles. It's all professional down below and party at the top.

"I'm good. Don't make me put my heavy weapons expertise to use to bust outta here."

"Oh you mean these beer and burger filled excuses you call biceps?" He couldn't even respond, he was laughing so hard.

Davis grabbed the few pieces of paper detailing home care like things to watch out for, how to ease any discomfort, possible pain that could still linger or flare up and his prescription that needed to be filled. He was shocked when she adjusted her arms, right hand still over his chest and her left now hooked in the crooked of his right arm. He began to panic at such an outward display especially when he remembered there were people around. Scanning faces near and far, he realized no one was batting an eye. At the doors that were doubling as an entrance and exit, he realized why. He and Davis nodded towards the fellow Service Member that was entering the building being assisted by someone too. Davis being in such close proximity, her hands pretty intimately placed on his person was okay in this kind of environment. He doubted it would, but if word somehow got to the guys or Blackburn it wouldn't be hard to explain.

Once inside her SUV, he was surprised to see her take his cap off, hold it between her teeth, untie and tussle her hair free, unbutton her uniform a few buttons and put his cap back on, clearly in no hurry to give it back. She looked beautiful, damn near breathtaking and now more than ever he had to watch his oxygen consumption.

"What? I know I look disheveled, but this is how I start to unwind after being on base for hours on end."

"Go right ahead, I get it."

"Yeah? What do you do?" She looks in the backseat and through her bag before starting the ignition and pulling out of the parking spot.

"Beer and a shower. Well actually its a beer _in _the shower, followed by more beer outta the shower." He watches as she holds her ID out of the window for the Soldier on duty to see before he gives her a nod and waves her past. She seems pretty confident where she's going, but he still can't figure it out. "So you dropping me home or what?"

"Do you want me to take you home?" Hell yes if it meant she'd be coming in too. If she would be dropping him off and leaving he wanted nothing more than to kill some time before that happened. He watched her make a few turns and drive with confidence like she's taken whatever route this is, plenty of times.

"I could grab a beer…" he starts, the hesitancy in his voice even he can't ignore as he continues, "with you first."

She doesn't respond and he releases the breathe he didn't know he'd been holding, leaning back as far as possible in the passenger seat hoping to disappear. He still doesn't know where he's sleeping tonight, but right now he just wants to grab beer with Davis. Looking out the window to get some kind of bearing on his location, he notices they've ended up outside Davis' place. She unbuckles her belt and smiles at him, "I knew you'd say that, just give me fifteen minutes to change."

"Alright." He stays seated and buckled in watching her head to the back to collect her stuff.

"What're you doing Sonny?" He hears, "get outta the car and start walking. Don't act like you don't know where I live." Unbuckling his seat and stepping out, he's smiling so hard for a moment his cheeks hurt more than his lungs.

Stepping inside her place, its as he remembered and that's what he expected. He and Davis are the only members of the Bravo unit that when they get spun up, their places stay empty until they (hopefully) return safe and sound. Just recently could Clay be added to the list. Jason had his kids, Ray had Naima and their kids, Trent had Erica, Brock had Danielle, Blackburn had Kate and their kids. Their places stay alive, loud filled with human interaction and life—not like his place. Davis' place may not have anyone waiting for her, but it was homey.

As she disappeared down the hall to her bedroom, Sonny took up residence in her living room. He was finally getting a chance to look around beyond the kitchen and more importantly with sober eyes. She's shelved a few awards and framed a few certificates from the Navy, put up a small photo of her official graduation portrait and displayed a picture of Nate on the corner of her bookshelf, but there was one photo and frame that stuck out over everything else. It was bigger than her graduation portrait and seemed to have no dust collected on it leading him to believe it doesn't stay in one place too long or someone consistently picks it up and puts it down. He takes a seat on the couch and picks the frame up from the coffee table. The silver lettering across the bottom says MY GUYS in simple, but stylized script and its a picture of Bravo Team. The one he has in his place is different, but he recognizes hers from the spin up where the guys were treading the Chinese/ Afghanistan border along with Chinese troops and Russian Special Forces. No one on Bravo was seriously injured and although that cake eater essentially left them hanging, they managed to escape unscathed. He immediately found himself smiling again.

"Ready to roll." The echo of her heels alerted him off the couch and to turn just in time to see her give her hair a final fan out. Camouflage uniform or tight jeans and a tank top showing just enough cleavage, it didn't matter, she was always gorgeous. He tries his best to hide the hitch he felt his breath do.

At their usual spot, this time taking seats off to the corner instead of at the bar, he's finally able to relax and really unwind. Davis said first round was on her and he offered to buy food, but she wasn't hungry just yet. They usually spent a few hours at the bar so whenever she was ready, it'd be on him.

"How're you feeling?" She asked making him break out in a little chuckle as he took a sip of his beer. That question. Again. At this point, as far as he was concerned, Trent was the last person allowed to ask him that question without suffering physical ramifications in the form of a punch or slap, but Davis was different. She could ask all day and night if she wanted to.

"About damn time you asked." He deflected.

The further the event became and the more time he had to reflect about what happened, the more he thought and thought…and thought—about everything. He thought about Davis and the incredibly sexy way she lunged toward him to initiate their first kiss, everything he said in the tube and the feeling of his lungs filling with water. Davis and the last message she'd get from him was that he was sorry and his entire life up until when he lost consciousness. Davis and her sweet scent that assaulted his nose when she jumped on his back, the notification team that would notify his mom and sisters of his sacrifice, his brothers and the tribute they'd have for him like they did for Adam. Davis and the slight kick she gave her door to let him in that night, who'd Bravo draft or recruit so the team wouldn't be down a man. Davis and the smile she gave when he told her to come back closer and they made out like they hadn't seen each other in months. Davis and how his heart actually hurt at the prospect of never seeing her again. Davis and the pain he was going to cause her by dying, Davis and how they barely got started before shit hit the fan. Davis and what he semi-jokingly, semi-seriously told her about wanting to be grilled next to the ribs and scattered at the Alamo. Davis standing at attention at his funeral having to mask her true feelings so she wouldn't be investigated for being a little too torn up and distraught over a particular Seal's death. Davis, Davis, Davis. His last thoughts were consumed by her.

"Sonny," The waitress drops off his burger and fries and another round before clearing the old bottles. When she leaves, Davis reaches across the table and puts her hand on top of the one he has resting on the table. "Be serious."

"I'm breathing Davis. Stop worrying."

"Yeah, but it wasn't always the case," there's a pause and she gives his hand a little squeeze before taking it away. "I read the AAR's." He stiffens up in the chair and runs a hand through his hair, aching for his cap to keep his hands busy with. He has a little bit of a messy, unkept bed head thing going on and to say he's been preoccupied with other matters would be an understatement.

"It's no big deal."

"I'm sorry."

"That was my line." He sends that trademark side smile her way and she looks at him like a disapproving schoolteacher. "But I'll tell you one thing, next spin up involving water, I'm calling in sick."

"After all of this, I'm willingly forge the doctor's note for you." He watches her lean over the table, her chest amplified by the tea light in the center as she grabs a fry and cuts his bacon burger in half. She's still talking and he's trying to listen, but it's nearly impossible. Forget the seventy-something virgins waiting in the afterlife, the image in front of him is his version of Heaven. Davis leans back and takes a huge bite, savoring the guilty pleasure and extremely unhealthy food you would never find on base. "Sonny? Did they say when?" Is the first clear thing he hears.

"Sorry what?"

"Did the doctor say when you'd be clear? It looks like we could be getting spun up in a few weeks."

"I'll be ready."

"You sure you're alright?" He's gotta stop zoning out when she talks, walks, drives, works out, laughs, says his name and every other thing she does that makes him loose focus.

"I'm having beer with you Davis. It doesn't get better than this."

"Well it could," he watches her shift her seat closer and lean in, "but we can't do that," she ends, teasing him, pulling back slightly and giving a breathy laugh as she looks down. He leans back in his chair and takes a long swing from his beer before coming forward, never losing eye contact with her.

"Easy there, don't get all trickster on me." They both take drinks at the same time, but he hesitates a second longer.

As soon as her beer lands on the table he leans forward achieving a perfect landing on her lips. Unlike the first time which was a surprise, memorable and just plain great, there was still a lot of uncertainty, apprehension and unfamiliarity. This time, they stay locked longer. His hand behind her head, strands of her hair intertwining themselves with his fingers. He feels one hand flush against his beard and the other land against his thigh.

Damn Davis.

A/N: Tried my best to make this chapter a little longer than the first, hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think! March 13th can't come soon enough :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews. I read each one and appreciate how many people favorite/follow the story.

His lungs are starting to get hot like a slow burn is about to catch and incinerate his insides, but he'll be damned if he's the first to pull back. This is only their second kiss and the first one felt like years ago; he doesn't know when the chance to connect again will present itself. Instead of focusing on the discomfort that's slowly turning into pain, he keeps his eyes closed and tries to focus his attention elsewhere which isn't that hard. Davis' hand that was running through his beard was now behind his head, running through his hair, messing it up even further like he really gave a damn. Just like wearing his hat, no woman's ever run their hand through his hair before and he liked it. It was just another reason why Davis was different. She could make him, a hardened Navy Seal whose not used to such delicacy and intimacy, suddenly crave it and crave it not just with the next girl who took a liking to him, but with her and only her.

After what feels like being stuck in the tube again to his lungs, he feels Davis begin to finally pull away, the hand on his thigh no longer there. While his lungs are grateful for the air, he already misses her. Screw his lungs. Screw that Iranian Cargo Ship. Screw that North Korean Submarine. Screw fraternization being against the rules. He opens his eyes even slower than when he has a massive hangover. This was kind of like a hangover, except this was more like withdrawal. They make eye contact and smile. He was trying to have restraint, but even he can't stop smiling from ear to ear, teeth and all. He was fully expecting her to bring up UCMJ again and push him away, but she doesn't say anything. She does one more comb through his hair starting from his forehead, down the back of his head, down his chest landing with two fingers hooked in the belt loop of his jeans, dangerously close to his belt buckle. He tries to memorize everything in front of him. Her slightly swollen lips, the deep breathes she keeps taking, hair that's no longer straight and smooth and eyes that are hazy, dreamy and have him scared shitless about what he's feeling inside. He looks down at the fingers still looped in his jeans and feels his heart begin to race even faster if that's possible.

"Sorry." Never in his life—before now—did he ever apologize for kissing someone; especially not to someone he always had some kind of friendly flirtation with. "I know how seriously you take your job and I don't want to jeopardize what you have going."

"Relax Sonny. It's not like I wouldn't consider that in my top ten best kisses of all time."

"Just top ten huh?"

"Maybe top seven, if I don't include my pre-enlistment days."

"Okay I see how it is. In that case, you were alright too."

"Yeah right, you know you can barely resist this. The only thing stopping you is that trident tattooed on your chest."

"Oh trust me," he pauses taking another sip of beer. "It'll take a hell of a lot more than the trident to stop me." He leans back in his chair, itching to put his hand over the one she still has hooked in his jeans, "just a frozen damage lock-out chamber filled with water and no oxygen."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't talk about your heart stopping." He feels her tug on the loop and tighten her grip.

"What?" Before he can stop it, a hearty laughs comes out and when she doesn't join in, he pulls her chair closer, feeling her lean in against his shoulder. "Too soon?"

"You don't have to go all soft speaking and gentle with me. I've been with Bravo for years, been on enough spin ups with you guys to know how awful things can and have gotten."

"I know."

"And I'm not like these girls that just sit around the bar waiting to bag a Navy Seal without knowing or caring about half the shit they go through. Or the ones who think they want to love a Seal until they see first hand what it entails and then they cut and run. I'm not one of those girls."

"I know, you're right. That was a bad joke on my part. Guess I'm a little messed up since they revived me."

"No Sonny, that's not my point," she releases her fingers from his belt loop and sit up straighter, using the same hand to rest back against his thigh. "I heard Blackburn's message as a last ditch effort to get you out. Harrington had me call the Ang Paggising to give them the new coordinates and I had to make sure my voice wasn't shaking. Trent, Brock, Mandy, we watched everything from the control room and I had to leave. I knew you were out of oxygen and the longer that NK sub was in range you weren't breathing. I know my job and I'm damn good at it, but all I could do after sending the coordinates was let out a few tears."

"I'm sorry."

"And it's not because of what we've been doing recently either," he watches her run a hand through her hair with tears glossing over her pupils, but never falling. He puts his arm behind her chair, inches from touching her shoulder and giving a comforting hold. "You're my best friend and the best Navy Seal I've ever known and maybe it's stupid of me for never thinking about it before, but the thought of you dying never crossed my mind until all of this happened." He listens as she takes a shaky breath, "I'm sorry for all the phobia, shark and water jokes and for not telling you about OCS."

"No worries, it's in the past now."

"Seriously? That's all you have to say?"

"What? Since being in the tube and getting back stateside, I've had enough feels to last me a lifetime."

"Unbelievable." He knew she was equally pissed and disappointed in him after she found the bravery to spill her innermost feelings and he couldn't find the courage to do the same. "Order me some tacos. I'll be right back."

What was he supposed to say? The truth? That besides memories of her encompassing his final moments he was starting to feel something? That Brittany, Tiffany, Chastity and Charity could walk into the bar right now ready to fulfill his freakiest desires and he would turn them down? That he didn't want to be alone anymore and what he confessed to Ray about his ability to operate while still maintaining a happy home life was in admiration and a little bit of envy? That he isn't religious, but he _has_ done some pretty awful things in his life and he did believe being stuck in the tube, slowly running out of oxygen instead of going out in a authentic mad minute, was punishment for his previous behavior and ugly deeds he's had to perform on behalf of his country. That you would never hear him admit it out loud, but that he was tired of strip clubs. That he definitely wasn't ready for it tomorrow, but eventually he wanted to find someone to share his life with and he was starting to see that someone in Davis. That when missions were finished and it was back to civilian life, it was getting harder and harder to _be_ a civilian. That while he admired Ray's life, sometimes, not every mission, but sometimes, he did hope to pass away by serving his country because he wasn't a good enough guy to give someone like Davis, a good life, a life she deserved and if he couldn't do that, why bother coming home? That he valued his brothers, Alpha and Charlie teams, even Kairos' life over his own. That even before the whole incident he had to get drunk—really drunk—in order to fall asleep without waking up in a cold sweat. That as much as he wanted to spend his recovery period in as close a proximity to Davis as possible; he's never spent the night at someone's place without a lot of sex, alcohol or both knocking him into a deep slumber. What was he supposed to say?

"Anything else for you guys? Another round?" The waitress drops off the tacos for Davis and clears the empty bottles from the table.

"Yes thanks and a whiskey please."

"No problem," he recognizes the eye contact she holds a little longer and stroke she gives his hand, but doesn't act on it.

"Found your pair of boots to knock up against I see." He feels Davis' breath against his hear before he sees her hop back onto the chair and start in on her tacos.

"Nah. Not in the mood."

"Uh-oh, something's wrong with you. What's the number for the Doctor?"

The waitress returns with the drinks and before she leaves, Davis asks for the check too. When he goes to grab the whiskey, she beats him to it, setting it aside.

"What the hell Davis. Is there a problem?"

"You don't need anymore. Did you forget about the antibiotics you still have to take at some point?"

"Look at responsible Lisa showing up after breaking the rules not too long ago."

"Shut up." She demands, adding a smack to his chest. Now they're back to normal after that one-sided heart-to-heart.

One day, someday, he'll open up to someone. Maybe her, but right now that's one thing he can't do and that's hard for him to admit. He's a Seal. He should be able to do anything. Even though she insisted she pay, he offers his card to the waitress first and pays for everything. After he signs the receipt, he hears Davis laugh out loud as she puts her cross body over her shoulder and grabs her keys.

"What're you laughing at?"

"Guys are so oblivious," her head shaking as she holds up his customer copy to see that "Brandy" has left her number at the bottom with a heart and smiley face. "You and girls whose names end in a Y."

"Ha-ha." He holds his breath as her hand folds the receipt and slowly puts it down his front pocket. As she walks out of the bar, she turns back and winks at him, failing to keep a straight face as she gets in behind the wheel. It reminds him of the morning he woke up in a strip club coming face-to-face with her and her concern that was going a little too stir crazy and pushing the boundaries a little too hard. He couldn't remember much of what happened the night before besides Brittany, her body glitter, cheap perfume and the way she accented his name. He thought he was still dreaming when his eyes opened and Davis was on top of him. Then of course there was the shoving of a dollar bill down his pants and the intense urge he felt to follow her and forget they were in the same unit for a few hours…or longer.

"Hey! Hey! We're here, let's go fill your prescription."

"Ready." As he walks ahead of her heading into the pharmacy, he can feel her eyes on him, watching him closely, the concern practically screaming from her.

"Okay so here is the medication. Take one daily, we usually recommend in the morning before breakfast as its more effective on an empty stomach, but it's not the end of the world if you forget and have a meal before taking one."

"Sounds easy enough. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now will you be staying with him as he recovers?" The pharmacist is done talking to him and turns his attention to Davis.

"Oh, um…I can. Does he need more looking after?"

"We generally like to have someone stay with the patient while they recover from this kind of trauma. Your lungs are similar to your head and brain; when they get injured a lot of the measures we take are precautionary. I've read your file and there's no reason why you shouldn't be fine, but to be on the safe side, someone should stay with you. In case you have pain, discomfort, suddenly find yourself unable to breathe in the middle of the night, you'll be glad to have someone there to help you."

"Understood. Thank you."

"Have a good night." After watching her pick up a few items like peanut butter, chocolate and cookies and cream ice cream he tries and fails to stop staring. She's so excellent at her job, even under the worst circumstances, but when she's not being Bravo's eyes and ears she can transition so easily into domesticated life like it's a switch she just turns on and off. He wishes he could be that way.

"Don't judge me. I'm still unwinding from base." He holds his hands up in surrender, not saying a word as they get back into the car. She breaks off a piece of the chocolate bar and offers him some. He's not big on dessert and chocolate, but he'll take anything she offers anytime.

"I can drop you home now if you like. I know you've had enough feels and being around people." He can detect a hint of hurt in her voice that he still can't let that barrier down, even with her.

"That's probably a good idea. There's just one stop we need to make first."

"Yeah, where to?"

"Well I can't sleep without my lucky hat." Not entirely the truth, but not entirely a lie either.

"Oh Sonny." She throws her head back and closes her eyes, licking her lips. The look on her face is similar to the look he got when she let him in after she shot back every lame excuse he was using for being at her door well past conventional hours. He watches her think over what he assumes are the the pros and cons of going back to her place knowing fully well they may not leave. Almost like she's trying to resist and convince herself that they can't keep doing whatever it is they keep doing, but the fun and lets face it, spectacular kisses they keep sharing would make anyone throw rationality out the window and give in. He was smooth when he wanted to be and he knew she couldn't resist. He also knew it was a gamble given his trouble sleeping no one on Bravo knew about, but he couldn't resist either. From the bar, he could find his way anywhere and when he notices she's driving in the direction of her apartment he begins to smile.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think. Only four more weeks to go :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: **Trigger Warning:** If you suffer from panic and/or anxiety attacks (like me) please take caution reading this chapter starting about halfway through. I took my time writing, making sure to take care of the story and myself. If necessary, take your time reading and know you may not have the physical strength of a Navy Seal, but you'll be okay. Enjoy, take care and feel free to leave me a review letting me know what you think.

Walking down the hallway, he wasn't half a step behind her. He could smell the fruity shampoo still adhering to her hair all these hours later. As she opened the door, he leaned forward and she leaned back. He relished in the way her head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck. He heard her let out a strained giggle as she fumbled with her keys, clearly having trouble opening the door.

"Need some help?" When his mind was focused on one thing, like when he and the guys are working out the logistics before an op starts, his talk with Jason about revenge when the loss of Echo was still new and raw or times like now, his drawl always gets heavier. He takes the keys Davis has all, but dropped, leans over her shoulder, taking in the view that's still gorgeous even without the assistance of a tea light/bar atmosphere and opens the door. Seemingly grateful to get out of the hallway, she pushes it open further and throws her stuff on the table that's right by the door.

"I'll get your hat so you can sleep safe knowing you don't have monsters under your bed." There's that smile again and the way she always gets one more jab in before she disappears and he's left always wanting more.

He makes himself comfortable in the kitchen, rummaging through her fridge for something to snack on. He barely had his burger at the bar, their talking (and kissing) making him loose his appetite until now. As he looks for something, he doesn't want too, but he can't help thinking back to the last time he was in here. He'll never forget that shot to the heart he felt when he found the navy blue folder holding information about OCS. Now in hindsight he could understand why it may have been hard for her to tell him. He may be a-political, but his disdain for cake eaters, their supporters and everyone who likes to tell him and his brothers how to do their jobs without doing a day of combat for themselves is well documented.

"What're you drinking?" He swallows what's left in her coffee mug and turns from his spot in front of the sink to see Davis wearing the same clothes, but with the addition of his hat again.

"Don't kill me. It's just one shot." She looks down, but doesn't respond so he continues, "come on now, Davis. Don't get on me, you know how crazy the past few weeks have been for me."

"And here I was thinking you wanted me to get on you." Hot. Damn.

Almost identical to the last time, she jumps on the counter, but sits forward, her legs hanging over the edge. He watches her lean to the side and grab something from the cabinet, smiling wide when he sees what she has in her hand.

"How the hell did you get a bottle of that in your possession?"

"Our friends South of the Border. Said you guys were likable assholes, but they thoroughly enjoyed my company. This was a parting gift. Said they couldn't send me home to a country full of donkey water." They both laugh and he takes the two steps closer to her, finding a snug spot between her legs. He holds the mug up and she relents, pouring out a generous amount before closing the bottle and putting it away.

"Please thank our friends for me," he takes a swing and offers her some. She hesitates, but leans forward conforming to how he has it positioned. He feels her cross her legs, inadvertently tightening her grip around his waist bringing him closer. "May the force be with us indeed." He knew Clay probably told her about how Lt. Lopez made a joke out of him and in a funny way, that made him cool in Sonny's book.

"Us?" She tilts her head to the side, "so there's an us? What do you know about being part of an 'us'?"

"Easy now."

"We've been through this. I'm not one of those girls remember?" If it were a thing, he'd make her the undisputed champion of comebacks.

There's plenty of females in the Navy, numerous who Sonny has a friendly co-worker/colleague friendship with and a lot who do jobs similar to Davis', but no one compares to her. Even now, standing where he is, he's actually _okay_ with them taking their time. He's enjoying the back and forth they're doing, the eye contact they hold when either of them takes a drink, the way her hand covers his when she accepts the sips he continuously offers and their position; with neither person's body language indicating the need to back off and find personal space. After a few minutes of nothing being said, just quiet looks over the shared mug, she finally takes the hat off and puts it back on his head backwards.

"Back home where it belongs." She pauses, adjusting her head now that it's bare, "we should probably get you back home too."

"Yeah," is the only response he can think of. Lifting the mug to get another drink, he barely gets it halfway before he feels resistance from her, causing him to put it back down.

This time is different and he senses it, hoping she does too. The first one she initiated, the second one he did and now it was both of them. Unlike previous connections, this one starts out with small almost friendly-type pecks that gradually get longer and longer. He can feel himself advancing forward and Davis' hands roam from his head to his chest, lingering near the hem of his t-shirt, right beside his hips. He takes initiative and places his hands on her thighs, eliciting a response from her that pulls him closer. Now that they're in private and not in the bar where they could be recognized, they can get more personal. He moves from her lips to her neck, savoring her wordless, but clearly pleased response she releases. It takes him a minute to realize what's happening, but the cool temperature hitting his torso coupled with the warmth of Davis' hands, he lets her have her way. In a pretty swift motion, his shirt ends up on the floor, his hat following suit. Her hands roaming, covering both of his chest tattoos, grazing every so often over his trident. He finds it irresistible when she takes command, directing him from the side by her ear to the front, closer to her collarbone and chest. Almost simultaneously, like they're both on the same page, he unbuttons her jeans and she does the same. She goes further shoving his down a little, showing off his v-line in the moonlight. At such a forward gesture, they quietly trade off, with him taking control, taking his hands under her tank and removing it just a smooth as she with his. He's slowing loosing his willpower to stop and judging by the vigorous momentum Davis hasn't let up on, he doesn't think she wants it to end either. In a really bold move, he pulls her forward so she's barely on the counter anymore and he's supporting most of her body weight. It puts pressure on him, but he handles it in every way possible. No one would ever know the ordeal he's been through if they saw him now and the endurance he was willingly—and enjoyably—putting himself through. Just as he's about to take a few steps back with every intention of heading down her hallway with Davis still straddling his hips, her phone rings.

"Seriously?" He watches her throw her head back on the cabinet and try to catch her breath. "I'm gonna kill Mandy." To say their both agitated beyond belief would be an understatement.

"Leave it." Momentum is gone, but it could come back and he's determined to recapture it.

"Blackburn'll call next. I miss one, the other always calls." Seriously? He backs up to give her space to get down, but not too much space. "Maybe it's a good thing we keep getting interrupted."

"Screw that."

"I'd rather screw you." There she goes again, driving him crazy.

He bends down to pick up where they left off, but sure enough, as she said it would, her phone rings again. She gives him a kiss to the neck and leaves the kitchen, heading to the table where she dumped everything earlier. He follows, watching her straighten up and transition back into professional Lisa Davis.

"Davis. Yes sir. I received a briefing on base earlier today…" he stays behind, rubbing her shoulders that have tensed up and finding her spot again behind her ear. She tries a half-hearted attempt to shake him away, but it doesn't work. "No, I don't believe he's been informed, I can make sure things stay under wraps until further notice…I understand…" her free hand flings behind his head urging him not to stop. "First thing tomorrow morning. Won't be a problem at all…" watching her nearly drop the phone, he temporarily backs off. He meant what he said at the bar about not wanting her to get in trouble for what they were doing. "Apologies for that. I was doing some cardio, that's why I missed her call." He's on the opposite wall watching her be all appropriate and honorable and they both smile. Cardio. Sure why not? Technically she wasn't lying. "Yes sir I did hear he was released…" of course the conversation had to touch on him. He made a mental note to visit Blackburn and Harrington some time tomorrow, thank them for what they did for him. They were the only two left who haven't seen him since he got back stateside and he had to correct that. "Jason and the boys told me he was in good condition. Basically back to his old self, pissed he wasn't fully cleared, feels ready to return, may have threatened physical violence if we spin up without him and still drinking like a fish…" he stifles a laugh he almost looses control of. "I'll swing by his place tomorrow and see how he's doing, see if he needs anything. Haven't seen him yet, but I imagine he's looking good all things considered…" he watches her eyes roam over him from top to bottom. He wonders if Navy HR ever sent out memos about objectifying operators like the memos Mandy and CIA officers got. "You're welcome. You too sir, see you tomorrow. Thank you. Bye."

"Matter of life and death?"

"Always. Have to be back on base at 5 am, which really means 4:30. It's not for long though, just have to sit in on a few classified briefings, send a few classified docs then I'm out. Supposed to be my day off, but he apologized for that."

"Not too bad. Maybe I'll grab a ride with you, see the guys, Blackburn and Harrington."

"Sounds good." She puts her cell in her back pocket and kicks off the wall, heading to the kitchen. He watches her finish off what's left in the mug and put it in the dishwasher. "Mind if borrow this?" She slings his discarded t-shirt over her shoulder, tossing his hat on the counter.

"What about me?" Davis. In his t-shirt. With little to nothing else on.

"What about you? I can't sleep if I'm cold and I can't have you keeping me up all night, _if _you could keep me up all night." He says a quick prayer to the Jesus he doesn't believe in.

She saunters off to what he presumes is the bedroom, adding a little extra flare in her step, knowing fully well she looks captivating in her current attire, or lack thereof. "We're adults Sonny and I'll feel like shit if you sleep on the couch again like you did the first night you came over." He hears everything she's saying, but his legs won't move. After a few moments she sticks her head back into the hallway, "you coming?" If he had her gift for word play, he'd have a witty answer, but all he can manage is:

"Yeah, just gimme a few minutes." Once she disappears again, he mingles around her kitchen, taking note that the oven clock says it's nearly 2am. He's gotta walk some things off, in his head…and elsewhere before he sleep with Davis. If Mandy hadn't called when she did, followed by Blackburn interrupting their moment, he's almost sure what would've happened. What they've been doing fits the definition of fraternizing, but what they were about to do would break the military code entirely. He fairly consistently expresses how much he doesn't care about the rules and that Davis should relax more and enjoy what they're doing, but tonight was close. Closer than ever before. He wasn't regretting any of it, Davis was quickly becoming the highlight in his dark life, but he couldn't help thinking ahead. He was always thinking about prioritizing and executing. It was his years of training drilled into him, he couldn't change now if he tried. What if no one called and they weren't disturbed for the rest of the night? Everyone he's ever slept with had little or no Navy affiliation and the ones that did, it was usually a distant cousin or grandparent they never knew. What would've happened the next morning? He couldn't do his usual when he woke up at a girl's spot and leave a fresh cup of coffee and sunny side up egg waiting for her when she walks into her kitchen. What would happen when they were on base for the first time after doing It? Could they still be normal, chill and jokey after seeing the deepest parts of each other?

He was grown enough, had enough experience with the opposite sex and has seen the ramifications of doing It with the wrong person like an ex or friend's sister/cousin without the intention of pursuing a full relationship, firsthand. He knew very well this wasn't child's play. This was their profession, their livelihoods, this was who they are. It was no secret within Bravo about his and Davis' lack of blood family. Sure he had his mom and sisters, but he didn't speak to them as much as he'd like and because of his job, he saw them even less. They were sort-of close, but they didn't know the day-to-day about each other's lives. He couldn't remember the last time he went home for the holidays, time and opportunity usually affording him the chance to spend it at Ray's or Jason's, Davis there too. Similar to how he clams up when feelings get too deep, Davis spends just as much talking about her family. Their friendship is going on ten years, but he's never heard her speak in length about her parents, siblings, cousins or anyone related to her. He can only remember a handful of off-handed comments and verbs like hell, nightmarish and how SEERs was a cake walk compared to her childhood. Maybe Davis was right. They don't necessarily have to cool things down, but they should take the time to consider the severity of what they're doing. He walks into her bedroom and smiles at the unfolded side of the bed she's left as a clear invitation for him. She's fast asleep and his shirt never looked better than it does right now. He gives her a kiss on the cheek, folds the comforter back under the pillow and closes the door behind him creeping back through the hallway to take his spot on the couch.

Hours must've passed now that his eyes are open. He's having trouble breathing and something feels different now that he's awake. He thought it was just a nightmare he was having, but he can't seem to catch his breath. He's been feeling a little off since returning home, but who wouldn't be after what's happened. There's just something else this time and he doesn't know what it is. Sitting up from his spot on the couch he can see the sun is high so he must've slept a hell of a lot longer than Davis got to. Davis. He gets up straight away and sprints to her room, only when he steps inside he remembers she had to go in today for a few hours. He would've gone in with her today, for the company and to see everyone, but she obviously let him sleep and judging by the time of day he needed it. She was on base. He was in her apartment. His brothers were okay. Everybody was safe. Still there was something he couldn't shake and now it was starting to hurt. He looks out her bedroom window and then back to her bed. In the distance, he can hear drilling or jackhammering or maybe it's both. Did they pass construction somewhere and he just forgot to remember? Her bed is perfectly made up and his t-shirt is folded and off to the side, almost like neither of them slept on it and no one wore his shirt.

What time was it? There's no way she was gone so soon and left a perfectly clean place behind with no evidence of them ever being in there. Unless something happened. Something could've happened to Davis. To his brothers. Something could've happened to him. Again. He needed to tell her things. Tell his family things. Confess things to whoever was above or to the Universe. Before he can make it out of her room, the distinct sound of a jackhammer ripping through concrete causes his knees to buckle and he drops to the floor, feeling his head scrape the foot of the bed frame on the way down. The pain at the back of his head is barely noticeable compared to the pain in his chest. It's seriously getting harder to breath. He tries to stand, find his footing again, but he can barely raise his head a few inches off the ground without feeling lightheaded. Was he in the tube again? He closes his eyes and tries for a deep inhale, hoping for a complete exhale, but his breath catches. All he can do is inhale shaky half hearted breaths that sometimes exhale in the form of flimsy coughs and dry heaves. What was happening to him? He's convinced the all the doctors missed something. He needed Trent. He needed his brothers.

It was official: he couldn't breathe. His chest felt like it had an extra hundred pounds placed on it and his heart felt like the Adventure Time or any animated cartoons, where it breaks from their chest cavity and pumps through their chest and clothes. The amount of sweat on him could double as a shirt, his stomach feels worse than when he got slashed by that insurgent who left the permanent scar and he feels like he's gonna vomit. He couldn't remember where he left his phone, but it wouldn't matter anyway. He can't think straight, let alone remember anyone's number to call for help. He stays flat on his back, virtually paralyzed and completely unfamiliar with what was happening. He knew this was the end and what's worse? He couldn't imagine anything more horrifying than the tube until now, but he was a Navy Seal. He's was going to go out giving it everything he had until the very end and this—no matter how torturous and agonizing—was going to get all he had until he had nothing left. Since standing up was outta the equation, he rolls to the side, eventually getting on all fours. He crawls across the hardwood floors to the bathroom, hoping to have enough energy to pull himself up onto the counter and to the medicine cabinet. Maybe she'd have something—anything—to get rid of this. Reaching the bathroom rug, he barely has time to think about checking for relief before he felt himself no longer dry heaving, but full on throwing up all over her bathroom floor.

"Sonny?" He's not sure if he's dreaming or if someone's really calling his name. These last few hours have him really messed up. He's not sure what's real and what's in his head. "Sonny you still here?" He's still emptying his stomach contents onto the floor. He can barely hear his name and footsteps that seem to be getting closer. "Fuck." Davis. She must've seen the blood and trail of sweat he's trekked from the foot of the bed frame. "Sonny! Sonny are you alright?" She's okay. She's okay and she's here. She snaps a towel from the rack and holds it against the back of his head. When nothing else comes up, he slowly leans back, keeping his knees bent and sitting on his feet.

"Sorry." It's not lost on him that he's been apologizing to her more and more as of late, but keeps feeling the need too. Especially now more than ever. He's covered in vomit, he's destroyed her bathroom _and_ part of her bedroom.

"Don't worry about it." Her voice is as soft as he's ever heard it. She's either very good at hiding it or is unfazed by the disaster he's made. "Come on. Let's get you in the shower."

He shouldn't be surprised, but the ease in which she picks him up, practically carrying all of his weight does shock him a bit. His feet slip more than once, but she's there. He can't seem to stop shaking even though he's not cold so she holds him tight, wrapping as much of herself around him as possible. She braces him on the floor just outside the glass doors until she can get the temperature just right, again lifting him up with ease when it's all set. So much different from earlier, she takes his pants off completely, helping him to carefully step out.

"Careful getting in." Outside of being practical for getting the vomit cleaned up, the water does make him feel better.

"Uniform. Don't ruin." He finally notices it getting wet from the corner of his eye.

"It's okay." She gets up, but leaves the door cracked. "I'm gonna go throw these in the wash, I'll be right back." By the sound of her footsteps, he can tell where and how close she is.

While she's away, he holds his hands out and sees that he's still shaking, even under the warm water and hot, but not too hot steam. Lost in his thoughts of still trying to figure out what that was and why it happened to him, he doesn't hear when she comes back in. Only when the water stops running does he look up and see her offering a hand, no pity, fear or anger present anywhere. She wraps him in a towel and they leave the bathroom, stepping over his mess she's temporarily covered with some more towels. She gives him his t-shirt to put on and untucks the side of the bed she normally sleeps on. He somewhat resists, but quickly gives in, not used to be cuddled or feeling so terrified at the same time. Not to mention he still had to clean up or at least help Davis clean up.

"I'll be right back. Do you need anything from the kitchen?" The most he can manage is to shake his head and fall back into her pillow, her scent relaxing him. After a few minutes she comes back, placing a few things on the nightstand and getting into bed, taking the spot she left for him earlier. "Take one of these before you fall asleep."

"No more pain." He couldn't even complete a sentence.

"It's not for pain. It's your antibiotic from the pharmacist. Take one and then you can go to sleep." He lifts his head long enough to take the medication and a sip of water.

"What happened?" He feels her hand behind his head and hears a sigh of relief.

"You had a panic attack." Him? He had a panic attack? That's what had him feeling like he was dying? Like if he could've reached for a phone, he would've dialed 911. He had a panic attack? He had more questions to ask, things he wanted to say, actions he wanted to take and apologies he had to make, but he was utterly exhausted. He feels the bed move and Davis lean against the headboard, pulling him up and towards her so he's able to use her like a full length pillow. The last thing he remembers before falling asleep on her chest is the sun still being up and Davis running her fingers through his hair in a consistent motion. This definitely wasn't the way he pictured sleeping with her for the first time. Even after the horror show that just passed though, their placement right now with her sensitivity allowing for his vulnerability to be wide open, his reality is better than his dreams and that's something he never imagined.


	5. Chapter 5

Lifting his head off the pillow and opening his eyes, he doesn't have to look around to remember he's in Davis' apartment, last night's events were still at the forefront of his thoughts. At the sound of things simmering and crackling he knows she's is in the kitchen, but as much as he wants to bold up and join her ASAP, he feels his body scream at him in more ways than one to take it easy. He lays back down on his stomach and breathes in Davis' pillow. Breathing. Between losing his breath in the tube and the attack yesterday that left him literally unable to catch his breath, he was never going to take breathing for granted again. Now he thought of it as a pleasure to be able to inhale, smell the comfort of breakfast, knowing he wasn't alone—if that could be captured as a tangible scent—and be able to exhale just as smooth. By the tell-tale squeaks of the hallway floor that stop at her bedroom, he knows she's making her way over or at the very least watching him from the door. The quiet doesn't last however and by his next breathe he hears quick steps, almost a near run back to what he presumes is the kitchen.

Since leaving Texas to enlist, no one's looked after him, watched over him and cared for him like this. All military personnel share a bond, Navy Seals share a brotherhood and Bravo Team is his family. There's no question about any of that, but what Davis does for him is something he's never experienced before. All of Bravo can work through the stresses of the job, grab beers and relax, but Davis can take it a step further and add another level of not just intuition, but tenderness. This wasn't to say his brothers weren't there for him or he couldn't talk to them about what he was feeling or a particular Op that just had him a little out of sorts, he _could_ talk to them, he just never knew _how_. There was also the fact that while it wasn't true, in his head as much as they were family, they each had their own families. He'd feel bad if in addition to deploying, trying to rid the World of terrible people, being away from home and trying to stay alive, they had to worry about him and his state of mind. With Davis though, he could talk to her about his feelings on an Op, it was just his feelings personally he wanted to keep under wraps for the time being. She could call him out when she sensed something was up and do it without involving the higher ups and without getting any backlash herself from the Team. It was like the time Jason pulled him aside and tried to get him centered again when they were tasked with exchanging three US prisoners for a solider who went AWOL. He knew Davis tipped Jason off to why he hated the entire situation, but Jason thanked her and instead of getting angry with her for going to his Team Leader, he could now talk to her about Danny and what happened at Green Team.

Sitting up on his elbows and slowly rolling out of the bed, he realized Davis was more and more involved in his personal life than he previously thought. After getting ready, it dawns on him when he steps into the hallway that the room is clean. The bedroom is spotless and her bathroom is pristine. He goes back to make up the portion of the bed he slept on, making sure to do his small part. How she managed to clean with him sleeping in the same room is pretty remarkable since he's not the heaviest sleeper in the world.

Walking into her kitchen, he watches for a second before alerting her to his presence. He looks around at the eggs on the stove keeping warm, bacon on a cooling rack, hash browns resting in a pan, coffee on the island standing by and then there she is; icing cinnamon rolls and concentrating pretty heavily on it. It's all lovely. She's entirely lovely.

"Morning." She springs up from the counter and turns to the side, locking eyes with him.

"Hey morning! How're you feeling?" She puts the bowl of icing down and runs toward him, wrapping him in a hug tighter than the bean burritos he ate in Mexico with Clay. "Come on, I have a whole spread laid out for us." He looks down at his hand as she laces her fingers through his, leading him to the table. She pours two cups of coffee and puts one in front of him, "I promise I won't make you spill it this time." He smiles and takes a sip, quietly running through the slew of things in his head he wants to say, settling on:

"Thanks…for everything."

"I got you Sonny," she looks over her shoulder from the fridge, "always." He's never blushed before in his life, but he's pretty sure he's doing it now. He looks down at his socks and temporarily avoids eye contact. She always makes him loose control of himself in some form or another and he kinda likes it. "What can I get you?"

"I got this. You've done more than enough for me."

As they get settled at the table, Davis sits sideways, propping her legs up on his thighs. Things feel so normal, almost domestic-like between them. It's something different, but he's getting accustomed to it quicker than he thought he would. He's never spent the night _and_ following day with a woman, but then again he's never slept with a woman and actually slept without doing some "cardio" sometime during the night. Even though they eat in quiet, he can feel her eyes on him. They don't need to, but they should talk about yesterday. What happened to him, how she knew so much about them, how she knew how to help him, was this going to become a regular occurrence and what if anything was she going to tell the guys? They should talk and get on the same page just in case. For now though, those question can wait. Right now, it's enough to be sitting next to each other, her legs resting on his legs, his free hand caressing hers up and down, both of them stealing glances and smiling behind their coffee cups.

"Uh-oh, there goes our fearless Team Leader." A rather funny picture of Jason displays itself on Davis' phone and he begins to rack his brain thinking about what he's done wrong that he may have found out about.

"Hey Jason." She puts it on speaker and sits back, the chill tone of her voice and laid back manner catching Sonny off guard. With Blackburn she was more professional and maybe it was secondhand nature, but she got more tense as she answered the phone too. They were never really super professional on base either and usually it was Blackburn that had to keep them all in check and focused on the task at hand. Jason and the guys were the Frogmen, technically the only personnel with the title of Bravo followed by their rank and it would always be operators and then everyone else, but Davis was never "everyone else." She was the quiet boss of Bravo, not only keeping them supplied and being their eyes with ISR, but outside of spin-ups too, she was always there for them like checking in with Jason after Alana, Clay and the aftermath of Stella and right now with him. She never let her duty end with missions and leaving base. He loved that about her.

"Davis. Where the fuck is Sonny? He hasn't answered his phone or a text for days. I swear to God, if he's at the strip club maxing out his government credit cards on lappers and booze I'm gonna throw his ass in Virginia Beach and let the sharks have their way with him." Both he and Davis know it's more angry older brother and not necessarily Angry Jason Hayes. Angry Jason Hayes had a lower tone, was more methodical, composed and wouldn't include people's phobias and quirks when he was yelling. Jason was like his older brother and sometimes he thinks he could've used one—used Jason—growing up. He meant what he said in the tube, he would've been dead years ago if it wasn't for Jason always watching out for him. He would never be used to it, but it was nice to see people he cared about, care just as much about him.

"I'm sure he's good. He's been through a lot and he knows how to take care of himself."

"Where the hell is he then? I mean Jesus Christ, how hard is it to send a quick text, let us know you're alright? Trent's practically sleeping at his place waiting for him to walk in the door, Clay's been making regular rounds at his usual spots…"

"Jason, I'm positive he's fine."

"This is exactly why I wanted him to stay with me or one of us. I swear next time I see him, I'm putting a locator chip in his neck whether he likes it or not." There's a quick pause on the line, "he shouldn't be alone, that's when the bad shit happens."

"Hey, how many times have we all worried about him and he shows up on base okay? Maybe reeking of a good time, but in one piece and ready to work?"

"Alright you're right. Just…if you get a hold of him remind him about Ray and Naima's on Sunday. His ass better be there, no excuses."

"You got it and J? Go easy on him when you see him. He's gotta be wrecked after everything. The adrenaline's gone and now we all have to digest what happened and how close things got."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Jason hangs up and she looks at him.

"I should get home. I meant to go to base with you yesterday, see everyone, but then…you know."

"I know. You look better," he feels her fingers through his hair and stay put on his cheek, "we just gotta get you feeling better too."

"I'm better now. I should go see the guys, I knew they'd be checking in, they said they would."

"Yeah," she puts her feet down and licks the icing from her fingertips. "No more playing around. Come on, I'll take you back to your place and for real this time," she adds a breathy laugh at the end and taps his leg.

He insists on clearing the breakfast dishes while she gets ready to take him back. It dawns on him that he's already ready to leave. He came with the clothes on his back and aside from finding his phone, he has everything he came with. The last few days weren't exactly peaceful, but the high points outweigh the low by a long shot. There's still people like Blackburn and Harrington to see, a lot left to talk about with team, the mission and things everyone probably wants and needs to get off their chest and admittedly more he needs to say to Davis beyond I'm sorry, but right now he's gotta get back to his place. He's gotta be there when one of his brothers shows up before they get on base and misuse military technology to find his location and then they all get in trouble. He'd probably end up in more trouble when they find out just where he is and where's he's practically been the whole time.

"Hey Davis, you seen my phone? Can't remember where I left it." He's looking around the kitchen, in the cabinets, even the floor. She comes from her room dressed for the day and walks past him, her hands lingering half a second longer around his waist as she heads to her living room. She overturns a few couch cushions and finds what he's looking for.

"Ooh look whose Mr. Popular. Fourteen missed calls, seven voicemails and twenty-two texts. Ouch, no wonder Jason's pissed." She tosses it to him as they both head out the door.

"I bet," he catches it and watches her lock up. "Should I text him back and be super cool, say something like hey Jace, you good?"

"Yeah go ahead, but like I told you after Alana past, I'm not planning your funeral."

He laughs on the way to the car, savoring the relaxation and chill atmosphere while it lasts knowing fully well when he opens those texts and returns those calls, he'll be in for it. When they reach outside his place, he looks over at her and takes a deep breath.

"You know the pharmacist was right."

"What do you mean?"

"I could stay at my place during the day. There's some errands and things I have to do anyway, but let's be honest, I shouldn't be alone at night. Hell if I'm wishing it, but it may be safer if I have someone with me…or if I stay someplace…with someone…There was this girl I was thinking of asking, but I kinda tore up her apartment, I don't know if staying with her would be such a good idea."

"Call her tonight and see what she says. She may call you a disaster, but think of it as a term of endearment. I don't think she'll miss out on the opportunity to have your company again. Don't be surprised if she makes you promise to stop acting like a stranger sleeping on the couch though."

"Deal." He unbuckles his seatbelt and leans over the center console, staring at Davis, waiting for that trademark restrained smile and head shake she always gives him before almost always giving in.

"We agreed, no more messing around. Get outta the car."

"Alright, alright I'm going. Just hope that rule doesn't apply tonight."

"Out." With a quick kiss to her a cheek and blushing face permanently etched in his memory, he hops out and heads inside. Not even ten minutes into lying on his leather couch does his door bust open.

A/N: Thanks for the continued support, it means more than you know. Thought it was time I bring the rest of the guys back into the story. Sonny's my favorite, but the fun interactions that occur when everyone gets together can't be resisted very long. Let me know what you think :)


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey buddy." He looks toward the door and sees Clay coming in with a six pack and brand new bottle of whiskey.

"Gimme that bottle, then we'll talk."

"No way, I gotta call Jason first. I didn't think your ass would even be home, but I should've known. Put whiskey in your vicinity and you'll get after it like Cerberus after a bomb maker."

"I'll take that as a compliment thank you very much and don't make me kick your ass. Gimme the bottle." He gives Clay's shoulder a shove, but doesn't feel him resist very hard when he goes for the whiskey, grabbing it in a swift motion.

"The sun's still up you know." He hears Clay laugh out loud as he gives him the finger from behind, already pouring a generous amount into a glass. The bottle Davis got from their counterparts in Mexico tasted better, but this'll do. "Hey Jace, he's home. I don't know, I just got here. Alright…yeah no problem. You got it…see you soon. Bye."

"Don't tell me. He's coming over here to rip me a new one and you have permission to shot me if I try to leave before he or any of the guys get here."

"Something like that." He pours another glass after downing the first one in record time. He'll drink whatever as long as it keeps him numb, at least until he's back in the vicinity of Davis. "Wanna ease up there?"

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to be totally sober when Jason starts screaming."

"Yeah, that's a good point. Pour me a shot too." The bottle is half finished by the time the door opens and the rest of Bravo walk in.

"Where is he?" Springing up from the kitchen counter and straightening up in front of Bravo One, Clay points to the floor behind the couch.

"Look out." Sonny feels a kick to the souls of his feet and then a prick hit around his collarbone. His eyes jet open, but he doesn't get up right away.

"You got a better shot than that J." He reaches over his shoulder and picks up the dart, throwing it back in Jason's general direction, missing him by a few feet.

"See boss, I told you it wasn't a good idea to have Clay come over here first." On his way to the couch on shaky legs and foggy vision he can see Ray low-key judging and heightened concern for him. At least Jason was playing off his MIA status jokingly.

"Relax Ray, look at him. He looks fine."

"Oh yeah he looks great. He looks the same way you looked crashing on my couch—totally put together."

He always loved and hated Ray for his level-headedness and for never letting emotion cloud his judgement. He could never achieve that kind of balance. If he was upset or depressed, he didn't hesitate to crack open a bottle and enjoy going numb for a few hours. If he was up for a good time, he was up for a good time indulging fully in freedom and females. If a mission called for more brute force, he never hesitated to be the person to dish it out. He still remembers when Bravo, Adam acting as Bravo One, rescued the HVT in Mumbai and he found a family photo on the guy he just took out with a headshot. He was big enough to admit Bravo needed Ray though. The team would be a dysfunctional mess if _both _he and Ray were still closing down bars, crushing skulls and "hollowing at the moon" as Ray always described it. He could do those things—he still does, but _two_ members of Bravo skirting the line with disciplinary action would spell bad news for the entire team.

Ray was kind of like the stabilizer. He could think of a time every member of Bravo spent time on The Couch, whether it was one night or months on end. Naima too, was great at bringing the guys back when they were having trouble. The guys were well aware of the problems Jason was having with Alana before her untimely demise, it would've be crazy to go to her if they were having problems, Stella was just starting to get in with the guys when she bailed and Davis was _apart_ of the team. Naima was part of the wives club, but she had perfected asking just the right questions at the right time with the body language to match. The questions were never demanding and pushing for details right after landing when they were all trying to decompress. Her eyes never showed pity or worse fear. There were too many stories from guys about how their loved ones have this fear in their eyes like they weren't sure who their brave solider was anymore. As far as he was concerned Naima was a treasure. Ray too.

"Where were you?"

"Uh-oh. Dad's upset. How long am I grounded for? Can I still use the car this weekend?"

"Very funny." He looks up and sees Ray leaning against the wall, still looking straight through him and his jokes. Jason is next to him, his posture relaxed, eyes continually glancing over at Clay and the half empty bottle of whiskey. Trent and Brock are sitting directly across from him on his coffee table momentarily staying quiet, Cerberus leaping on the couch, showing him extra attention since they last saw each other.

"Chill Ray, I've been around. I'm sorry. I knew you guys would be checking in, but look at me. I'm here, I'm in one piece, you can breathe."

"Don't worry about Ray, he didn't get a pep talk from Davis. I called her and she calmed me down," he watches Jason take a shot from Clay's discarded glass. "Before that, I was ready to shoot you and throw your ass in shark infested waters."

"Thanks Boss, I'm really touched. Anyone else? Let's keep this Oprah Ellen Feels Tour going because another one ain't happening again that's for damn sure."

"Got a stethoscope? I can check your lungs one more time."

"Touch me Trent and Bravo will be down a man." They both smile sideways at each other and touch knuckles. Everyone looks over when they hear commotion from the kitchen and see Clay fumbling around. "What the hell are you doing back there? Whatever you break, you buy."

"Listen to Martha Stewart Clay. Stay away from her fine china." Brock heads to the back and emerges with three of six glasses filled with what looks like the rest of the whiskey. Clay brings the other three and passes them around until everyone has a glass in their hand.

"Alright, we finally get to do this." Brock raises his glass, "to Sonny for keeping his shit together in that tube."

"And to Jason for not killing me about going MIA. Appreciate that."

"You're all a disaster." Ray sounds mildly annoyed, but the restrained laugh he tries to hide tells Sonny all he needs to know.

"I love you too Ray. Thanks guys…for getting me out. Thanks." Everyone raises their glasses and enjoys the surprisingly good bottle Clay bought.

"Oh that's good. Where's the rest of it?" Jason looks back at in the kitchen.

"All out."

"Damnit Clay you should know better. Do we have to start forcing you to bring cases of beer again?" Trent was still knocking his back, trying to get every little bit from the bottom of the glass.

"God no, I'm still trying to recover from the cases and kegs I bought last year. This is Sonny's place, where's the stash?"

"Look in the drawers below." Ray suggests.

"Below?"

"Sonny keeps all his goods below." Jason laughs out.

"Damn straight." He winks and lays out on the couch, Cerberus leaping on his chest, clearing still in need of some attention and ear rubs.

"Speaking of which, how is she?" Panic sets in once again. Thanks to the whiskey, Trent's question doesn't cause him to spring up in fear, but he does feel his breathing momentarily stop.

"Who?" He can't be talking about Davis. He couldn't have seen them leaving the hospital, her hands intimately on him or at the bar kissing…or leaving the bar together clearly flirting with one another or Davis dropping him off at his place and almost kissing again in her car…He really needed to talk to her about what they're doing and maybe being a little more discrete. Until he got a better read from the guys about how'd they feel if they figured out two of their team members were dating he didn't want to say anything. Even if by chance they were cool with it and wouldn't mind helping them hide their relationship from Harrington, Blackburn and UCMJ he wasn't sure he wanted to put them in that kind of position. They do enough covering, enough sacrificing, enough straight out lying for each other like how Andres Doza was really killed in Mexico.

"Your girl." Be specific Trent he wanted to demand. Before recent events, he would've just laughed the remark off, but now his mind immediately runs through images of Davis.

"There's this new thing called names. Give me one and stop being all intellectual."

"Brittany you dumbass! Jeez, someone's still recovering from the lack of oxygen to his brain."

"Oh, right. Uh, I don't know. I haven't seen her yet."

The uproar caused by his response makes him laugh inside.

"Wow."

"Are you serious?"

"Why? Something wrong?"

"You having some kind of trouble?"

Man, he loved his brothers.

"Yes, just been tired, nothing's wrong and I never—ever—have _that_ kind of trouble."

"So what's up? Why haven't you seen her?" Brock asks what he knows everyone wants to ask.

"Nothing. Nothing's up, just haven't had the time."

"Just get your head straight before we get a call to spin up again." He knew Ray was speaking from experience.

"But take your time. I wouldn't mind playing Bravo Three for a while."

"Shove it Clay." He takes a final swing of the Jack Daniels in his glass and gets off the couch. "Alright guys, not that I don't love you and this little Oprah Ellen Feels Tour we got going, but get the hell outta my place. Now. Thank you."

"Before we go, where's you phone?" He grabs it from his back pocket and throws it to Jason. "Keep it this way. Answer it—I'm serious."

"Roger that." After final see you later's, one or two more warnings from Jason to answer his phone and well wishes, his apartment is empty again. With nothing to do and the taste of Jack Daniels still fresh, he takes the rest of the bottle and falls back on the couch.

"Hey Texas." It's now dark outside, he's still a little inebriated and before he knew where he was going, he was in front of Brittany, her flashy, skimpy outfit and cheap perfume. "I missed you."

"Hey. You did huh?" Normally he would reciprocate the "I missed you too" but not anymore. Not since everything with Davis. It would be a lie and now that mattered to him. He wasn't necessarily concerned about lying to Brittany, it was more the fact he didn't want to say something like "I missed you" to her when it wasn't entirely true. It was crude, but what he missed about her he could get from any other woman.

"I did," she's leaving him little personal space and giggles like he just told her the funniest joke ever. "Kill anyone bad?"

"Nope." Here they come in predicable rapid fire succession.

"Where'd you go? Anything crazy happen? Torture anyone? Live up to what is it? The pledge? Code? Navy Seal promise?" She continues to laugh and breathe in deep, slowly raising and lowering her head into the crook of his neck. He feels her hand against his chest, but pulls it off and tries to casually hold it to his side. "What's the matter? Did something bad happen wherever you were?" He can feel her hand trying to get back to his chest, settling for the space under his shirt against his hip. He's not even going to attempt to answer any of her questions, but instead leans against the wall thinking of excuses he could use to get out of this place. Maybe strip clubs just weren't his natural habitat anymore. "I'm done in twenty, wanna wait? I'll get off and then we can work on getting you off." Another round of giggles and neck nuzzles. When she goes for his lips he purposefully tilts to the side so its their cheeks that touch instead. A keycard couldn't pass between them, they were that close.

"Yeah I'll wait." He watches her go back to work and when she has her back turned, he moves to the exit. Outside the club, he double checks to make sure he has no messages from the guys and walks a few blocks to clear his head. He could admit to himself that something was happening, he just wasn't entirely sure what it was and how he felt about it. He and Brittany had a routine, but for the first time, he was the one backing out. When she touched his chest, he wanted her hand gone. When she wanted to steal a few kisses he didn't want her to. He felt like he was cheating, even though he wasn't. He and Davis were constantly flirting, but that hardly constitutes a committed relationship. Something was happening, but for now he calls his favorite number.

"Hey, care to execute another rescue?"

"About time you called. Two questions first."

"Shoot."

"How drunk are you and are you gonna puke in my car?"

"Not that drunk. Beer doesn't taste as good unless you're there and I would never."

"Yeah right. Look I had a long day on base, I was just getting ready to turn in."

"Uh huh, come get me already."

"Fine, be there in ten."

"Don't you wanna know where I'am?"

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to?"

"You're right. Forgive me and Davis?"

"Yeah?"

"No need to dress up for me. Come just as you are."

Just like she said, ten minutes later she pulled up and rolled the passenger side window down slow.

"I'm looking for an emotional, but irresistible Navy Seal around these parts. Seen him?"

"Very funny." He hops in and puts his hand over the steering wheel before she can drive off, "I gotta tell you something." Before she can say anything and before he can stop himself he continues, "I know you know this area so you can guess where I was. I did see Brittany, but nothing happened. Just wanted you to know."

"Okay, but…"

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to tell you."

"Thank you." They ride back to her place in silence, but its comfortable. In her apartment, Davis pours two cups of coffee and they sit at the table. They assume the position, her seat close to his, her legs on his, his hands on her legs. "Do you wanna talk some more?"

"Said everything I needed. You wanna tell me something?"

"I just…you don't have to change who you are. I hate to admit how much fun I'm having breaking the rules with you, but this is just fun. You can still do you, I'm not gonna get mad or even ask about it. It's none of my business anyway."

"What if we made this more than fun?"

"Sonny we…"

"Davis you know me better than anyone. I'm far from a Priest and let's be honest I'd have to be dead in order to miss an opportunity, but tonight I passed. I'm not saying court house tomorrow, but it won't hurt us to try a "just us" thing for a little while."

"You're still recovering…"

"Yeah and between what happened, what you told me in the bar, my attack and the guys stopping by I'm all hopped up and in tune with my feelings. Trust me, this is vulnerable Sonny in all his glory."

"What…"

"Hey?" He waits for her to look him in the eyes. She drops her legs onto the floor and he takes the opportunity to issue an invitation, "come here." She leans forward like they were back at the bar, but now they have privacy and there's no need to be so secretive. A squeal from her lands on his ears as he lifts her up, giving her a new seat on his lap. Leaning forward slowly, he waits for a subtle request to continue, earning a slight nod as she adjusts herself.

For now, there was no having to pretend they were just really good friends. Not needing to hide what they feel. No Brittany doing what he now considered an invasion of his person. None of the guys around oblivious to the fact they're interrupting the little alone time he got with her, no peering eyes from anyone—admirers and disapprovers alike—and best of all, this time, they're both vulnerable, honest and completely open with each other in every possible way. This was better. This was everything. This was how he was imagining his future. Maybe his future wasn't dying alone. Maybe it wasn't just imagining being with Davis, but actually making it a reality. Maybe what lies ahead is being able to operate and coming home to her at night. Maybe what lies ahead is actually living and not just standing on the outside looking in at the family ties his brothers are able to accomplish. He gets up from the table, her legs wrapped snug around his waist, her arms cradling his head and clothing being discarded along the floor of the hallway. Landing on the bed with a thud, she giggles and he's never heard anything better. It's the kind of giggle he could listen to all day.

"They'll be plenty of time for pillow talk…" he whispers in her ear, reveling in what's currently happening and what's about to happen, "tomorrow morning."

She was always present in his life, now he was beginning to see her in his future.

A/N: Apologies for the long wait. I promise you won't have to wait so long for the next chapter and it'll be all Savis from beginning to end :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Lisa, you home?" Feeling her snuggle closer, her head fitting perfectly under his chin and above his collarbone, her legs tangling themselves with his and her arms wrapped fraternizingly low on his waist; Sonny knew she wasn't going to acknowledge the door and if she wasn't, he wasn't either. Whoever it was could dial 9-1-1 if it was an emergency.

"Am I gonna have to get my girlfriend and take care of whoever that is?"

"What girlfriend?!" Her head springs up so fast, you would've thought Harrington just entered the room. He bites his lip and and tries to suppress the laugh he wants to let out. Jealous Davis was irresistible, sexy and had him enamored with her all over again.

"Oh she's the best. Slick hammer to cut down on jamming, attachable suppressor, painted a beautiful shade of camouflage. I know I shouldn't play favorites, but she's just…" the jab to his ribs prevents him continuing, but he can finally let out his laugh and she joins in.

"Very cute Sonny, very cute."

"You're cuter." He did really just say that? It would be a toss up to whether he or Davis was more surprised. The compliment may have been a surprise, but it didn't stop her from leaning over and taking a few oxygen stealing kisses. "Think that guy is gone?"

"Yeah don't worry, it was just Tom."

"Tom huh?" Looks whose jealous now. He never gave a damn what Brittany did with herself when he was deployed or just wasn't around.

"Relax Petty Officer, I don't need you going all tactical and killing my neighbors. I like where I live and he's really nice. He was probably stopping by to borrow something from my kitchen. We have a kinda barter system going. You know how it is getting deployed, sometimes having to stay longer or landing home only to get the call and another spin up is on deck; when you get back home the last thing you wanna do is go grocery shopping. We borrow stuff back and forth all the time. And he has a girlfriend so you can start breathing again."

"Good to know, but I don't care about his relationship status. Unlike you who practically killed me with your eyes earlier. You have a problem with me having a girlfriend?"

"You have a problem with me having a boyfriend?" He smiles down at her, but doesn't offer a response.

"I just want to make sure he won't hear."

"Hear what?" Once again he doesn't respond, but flips their positions so he's on top. The surprise yelp followed by not-so-quiet moaning is the only answer either of them needs.

Well into the afternoon hours, they finally find clothes again, Davis taking his t-shirt that just barely covers enough and him throwing on his jeans, not bothering to zip and button them up. They both move around the kitchen mimicking domesticated suburbia grabbing something to eat and a few snacks.

"Wanna order something? I don't think either of us has the energy to cook." He watches her chug a glass of water opposite the beer he's opted for once he saw the untouched six pack in her fridge.

"Sure, how about something filling and full of carbs?"

"Oh no we can't. Between your bacon burger, the drinking and chocolate I've eaten in the span of a few days I'm gonna be in the gym for a century. I can't eat carbs now."

"Don't worry, we'll do some more cardio later to work it off." He moves her hair out of the way and kisses the back of her neck when she sits on his lap with her phone out, already looking through the menus of Italian restaurants nearby. She has four seats around her table, but as of late, they've only needed one.

"Stop being such a bad influence." He feels her shiver and half-heartedly push him away, the smile on her face quickly becoming a permanent fixture.

"You know you love it." Using That word, the L-word, even in the context of a joke or light-hearted remark, sounds different. It makes him nervous. He was in "definite like" with Davis, but he didn't know about love just yet. He'd never really been in love to know. People always say you'll know when you know, but that doesn't really help. This near full week he's spent in the company of Davis was a dream come true, but he wasn't sure if it constituted Love. This was just a week, albeit a great one, but it was still just a week—and after an extremely stressful, emotional op that shook the entire Bravo Family. Of course everyone would be feeling all feely and needing to reflect on their lives up until this point and going forward. Emotions were still running high, maybe now wasn't the time to drop L-words and profess how and with who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

She was everything he ever wanted though. Beautiful, could joke and bust on each other until they're stomachs hurt from laughing so hard, knew the ins and outs of Navy—specifically Seal life, knew her way around some pretty heavy weaponry and she didn't have to stay behind when it time came for wheels up. His mind was already thinking ahead to when, if they decided continue things, how they could get together wherever a spin up landed them. He loved getting spun up. The adrenaline of walking into unknown territories or situations no matter how many times he's maybe been to that country never got old. Sleeping in bare hooches with his brothers, but always with one eye and ear open knowingly fully well the term "green zone" was relative. The near guarantee of mad minutes every time they got green lit and captured their target to complete a mission. Now—hopefully—he could move Davis to the top of the list of things he loved about spin ups (and his life in general). What Ray and Clay pleaded with him to do last year in regards to abstaining when on deployment, especially when injured, rings in his ears now, but just like he did then, he's choosing to ignore it. Now that he and Davis have reached this level, there's no way he could stop now. If she was someone else, they could keep their fun here stateside, but Davis wasn't just someone. She'd be getting spun up just like him and he wasn't entirely sure he'd be able to stay away from her. What would happen when their quarters were quiet for the night? Jason and the rest of the guys with loved ones were busy calling home and checking in, Clay was sleeping or past out most likely after the two of them hit the closest town to base and Davis was officially off duty? He kinda liked the idea of sneaking out, finding someplace dark, but intimate, spending as much time with her as possible and sneaking back to his bed with minutes to spare before shift changes. Now the idea of almost getting caught, but managing to keep what he and Davis had to themselves, that was something he knew for sure he loved.

"Wanna share the happy thoughts?"

"Hmm?"

"What're you so happy about?"

"How do you know I'm happy?"

"I'm sitting on your lap remember?"

"Oh yeah," his embarrassment turns to laughter. "I was just thinking about what we're gonna do after."

"After what?"

"I'm cleared to return and we get a new assignment, what's gonna happen between us."

"I'm guessing you liked the ideas in your head."

"One or two of them."

"Care to share?" The doorbell rings before he has a chance to answer.

"I can get that," he offers.

"Yeah right, not dressed like that you're not."

"And you can the way you're dressed?"

"This is my place, I'm entitled to look this way. You on the other hand, I can't think of a good excuse fast enough to explain why you're here looking the way you do. And besides," she looks back over her shoulder and smiles, "Tom could still be outside." He can't shoot a response back fast enough as she's already opened the door and paying attention to the food delivery guy.

"What'd you get me?"

"Bolognese. Did I guess right?"

"You did, thanks. I hope you don't expect me to share."

"Don't worry, I got myself ravioli and tiramisu for us to share."

"Never had tira…tira-whatever. What is it?"

"It has coffee and cocoa. You'll like it."

"What're you doing?"

"What?"

"Get back over here and sit where you belong. I promise I won't bite," she kicks her chair out and moves her food closer to his chair. "At least not until later."

"I just wanted to give you a break."

"Trust me, I don't need a break from you." He may loose his ability to control his smile and emotions around her, but she was beginning to loose herself too. He could see it in that smile she always tries to hold back and the way she always looks toward the ground, trying to avoid eye contact with him. Now he pretty much had confirmation that they we're both feeling the same way. They were both loosing themselves in each other and in his case, falling for her. Halfway through sharing the tiramisu and a cup of coffee his phone vibrates.

"Hey Clay."

"Hey, I'm heading out in about five. You leave yet?"

"No. I'll be there in fifteen/twenty."

"Cool, just a small change, we're meeting at Jason's now."

"Alright I'll see you soon," he hangs up the phone and leans into the fork Davis has waiting for him. "Wanna ride together to J's?"

"If you promise to behave yourself."

"I promise." He was already kissing the back of her neck again and toying with the ends of his shirt that rest a little ways down her thigh.

"No you don't."

"I promise to behave myself in the car and at dinner. I never said anything about right now." The giggle she releases makes him feel like its Christmas morning.

"Come on, we gotta get ready to go. You told Clay you'd be there in twenty."

"Jason's place isn't that far from here, we have time."

"No we definitely don't."

"Are you finally admitting that I kept you up all night?"

"I never said that." To save time (and water) they take one shower and were soon on their way to Jason's place.

Hearing the exclamations of "Uncle Sonny!" as soon as he walked into the house were music to his ears. Even Emma, wasn't skipping out on this dinner to go hang out with her friends. Mikey couldn't talk fast enough, updating him on his Seal-like mentality protecting his friends at any costs, sometimes even getting into small scuffles at school. Ray and Naima's kids clung to his legs, ready to rough house like they always did when Uncle Sonny was around. They made him a card and their daughter gifted him a obscenely large cowboy hat and tassel rope that was bedazzled and bejeweled from start to finish. Naima explained she and Ray tried to tell the kids that Uncle Sonny almost went away during daddy's last mission, but he was rescued and would be okay. That explanation coupled with the Spongebob episode aptly named "Texas" they just watched, they believed Uncle Sonny coming so close to leaving was because he _wanted_ to and not because he was trapped in a damaged lock-out chamber out of oxygen and out of options. They hoped the gifts would show him how much they loved him and didn't want him to leave. There was no way to clarify to kids that small what happened so he just gave them really big hugs and told them he would never—ever—leave them because he wanted to. As promised, Jason had a small batch of chips and guacamole waiting for him with a six pack of his favorite brand of Mexican beer. Ray admitted to him the amount of serious trouble Jason was willing to endure in order to get him free by entertaining mutiny and momentarily fighting with a Navy Commander. He knew his brothers always had his back and for once, he thought maybe it was a good thing he was inside the tube. If he were outside and one of his brothers were inside, he would've turned that grinder on, been arrested and tried for mutiny and probably would have started World War Three. During dinner, he excused himself from the table, taking a call he's been waiting what feels like a century for.

"Guess what you sons of…"

"Sonny!" Davis and Naima are the first to say his name in such a tone, even the Navy Seal can't help, but throw up his hands in defense.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. My bad. Guess what you sons of…biscuits? I'm fully cleared. Sonny Quinn is officially back. Feel free to bask in all my glory."

"More like a haze of bar smoke and gentlemen's club funky lighting."

"Suck it Trent."

"Sonny!" Bravo was laughing their asses off at how easily he coward when Davis and Naima called his name like that. Everyone knew he had no filter and they thought it was the funniest thing when they were stateside around civilians and small children and he was still talking like they were on base.

Throughout the night, he sat next to Davis and to his surprise, he was able to put on a better act than he imagined. No one, part of Bravo or complete stranger, would ever guess they were getting close, sleeping together and getting serious with one another. Maybe this could work. He was maintaining himself, she was keeping her cool and they were around the people most likely to pick up on something if they saw or sensed something was different. Everyone glazed over the Op, remembering there were young ears around (Emma and Mikey included), but touching base with each other and Sonny, making sure everyone was good and in the right head space since coming home. Well past midnight the team left Jason's full and in good spirits now that everyone was back home, completely healthy and ready to deploy the next time a spin up called their name.

"So did I behave myself?" He and Lisa were back in her place on the couch. He puts the tv on, but has no intention of watching it.

"You did. I guess, the first real test is complete."

"So you think we could make this something?"

"I don't know Sonny. I know you're a Seal and maybe don't understand this emotion, but this scares me."

"Hey? When I was stuck, I admitted to Jason that I was scared. This scares me too, but I' am a Seal and I like doing things that scare me," the smile on his lips makes her smile too.

"Just one thing, no more Brittany, Tiffany, Chastity, Charity or Brandy."

"Who are they?"

"And you never answered my question from earlier."

"What question?"

"You have a problem with me having a boyfriend?"

"Not if it's me. You have a problem with me having a girlfriend?"

"Not if it's me." She leans forward and pretty much seals the deal with a kiss that would make a best-selling rom-com movie jealous. "Wow." He watches her shake her head and place her head in his chest.

"Wanna go get your lucky hat so you can sleep?"

"Nah, I got you Davis. Always."

Glancing around her living room once more, he noted the picture of Nate now had Adam next to it. His fallen brothers, his brothers thankfully still here, their family members and kids and now Davis. Their unit was a little banged up, but they were still a unit. He and Davis may not have a sitcom familial home life, but they had their Bravo Family, larger Navy family and now each other. One day, they'd get around to telling everyone, doing what's necessary to keep what they have intact and still keep their identities as Navy personnel, but for now this was enough. This was everything. His brothers home, his recovery complete and Davis in his arms.

FIN

A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews, private messages, follows and favorites of this story. It's not easy writing/publishing a story hoping people like it, but you all made this process worth it. Congrats on surviving the insanely long break, I hope this story helped pass the time lol I LOVED the new episode! Don't worry no spoilers (hated the mission and tough spot the guys were in), but thoroughly enjoyed it from beginning to end. Last, but not least: #SavisForever :)


End file.
